A Calculated Risk: Adventure At Conrad Bay
by Estriel
Summary: Lady Evelyn's Back! Still disguised as Jack, she must face the French, trained spies, her Captain's socialite mother and her own feelings as she sails on HMS Dominion into the infamous harbor at Conrad Bay...
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One- An Interesting Start:**

I looked at my Captain in disbelief.

"Are you sure, sir?" I queried hesitantly. He nodded briskly.

"Yes, Westenra. Go on, get it over with..."

"But sir..."

"Damnit, man, one of us has to do it!"

The thought of my captain performing this task himself was so ludicrous that even I, Captain's secretary, couldn't question it any more.

"You want me to..."

"Do you want sealed orders, Westenra?"

His sarcasm was so acerbic I gave in.

"Very well sir. An inch?"

"No. Three inches."

I privately decided that I would risk two inches- three was ridiculous, one was on the long side.

"Very well, sir. Three it is."

I picked up the scissors and began cutting his hair. In my eyes, it was fine on the long side, but my eyes, never mind belonging to Lady Evelyn Montmorency, one of the richest women in the world (albeit incognito) didn't matter to Captain James Wendon, of His Majesty's Britannic Navy. Apparently, someone else's in Conrad Bay seemed to though.

We were anchored at Sea for the last time in some weeks tonight. Tomorrow we would reach the infamous port, and rendezvous with Captain Aubrey and Dr Maturin on their ship, the Surprise. I was betting we were winning a bet made by the Captains so far; in fact, I knew it.

Captain Wendon had to find some of Bonaparte's military plans by intercepting the 'Toulouse' at one of two rendezvous or chasing until 'sunk or destroyed'. This, I might add, was in my opinion, the easier task. Captain Aubrey's task was to locate a missing heiress, one of the richest women in the world, called Lady Evelyn Montmorency. Of course, anyone with a logical mind, that knew of the circumstances the bet was made in, might say 'pshaw, child's play' and that any adult could trace me.

Well, I am a careful woman, and so when I say this is not so, you may believe me. Let me explain.

(Flashback to Chapter 14, A Calculated Risk I).

After entertaining Grange and the Duchess with an extended tale of mischief I (in reality, one of my brothers) had got caught up in at the age of sixteen, I had carefully edged myself towards Emily. Bright girl that she was, she noticed, and stood demurely away from Catherine and Hannah's party, whom she had been shadowing. Pretending excellent manners, I had been careful to preserve decency and neither draw her into shadows or too close...

"Emily, dear girl, how are you" I asked, as Byrne laughed loudly with Hannah.

"Very well, thank you. I have a message." She lowered her voice, and surreptitiously checked around, while pretending to observe the weather.

"They are still checking the grounds, questioning guards etc. The Duchess has laid a trail- to Conrad Bay. She thinks it is better to have them close to you, where you may know how close they are. There is a new man- a Senor Veritas D'Aljuan. He is a trained spy, and the Duchess, Dr Maturin and Captain Aubrey dislike him intensely. Be wary of him- we do not yet know his purpose. They leave tonight."

I paused, thinking furiously. This D'Aljuan fellow seemed...Dangerous. Yes, better to have him where I could see him.

"Thank you Emily -please tell the Duchess I may be reached care of the Harbor master at Conrad Bay. I'll send word when I can."

"Good luck, Lad...Jack." She caught herself, and smiled quickly, apologizing, and returned to her mistress.

(End Flashback).

Thoughts interrupted by the importance of my task, I wrestled with the Captain's hair, until I had brushed it out into smooth and silky waves of black silk, and then I began cutting great chunks from the end.

To my Captain, it must have looked as if I was shaving his head.

"Are you sure that's three inches, Westenra?"

"Yes sir- well, two, sir, and you could have it shorter if you wanted it, sir."

"seems a good idea, Westenra."

I was lying- it was really an inch and a half, but as I had guessed, his nerves had made him exaggerate, and he really only wanted a little cut off. He was peacefully still as I cut the rest of his hair, hands content on each knee of his duck whites.

"Done, sir."

I said quietly, afraid to disturb this reverie he had fallen into, relaxed, calm and almost pleasantly entranced by the sound of the scissors. He nodded, and slowly stood up.

"Do you know Westenra; you are a very relaxing man. I have never felt so relaxed in my life. You are also a particularly neat man."

I wondered what this strange list of 'qualities' was leading to, as he paced to his desk.

"My mother resides in Conrad Bay at the moment, my dear Westenra. She likes to meet one or two of my officers every time I call in near her. Would you..?"

I got the picture that Mrs Wendon moved about a great deal, but was so delighted to be asked, I made the only possible reply to an invitation given by a Captain to his secretary.

"Of course, Captain. I would be honored."

He looked relieved, dismissed me, and as I went out, I heard him settle into his chair again. I smiled, and slipped quietly away.

Out on deck, I saw Byrne and Grange standing on the fore-deck, and sauntered over to join them, feeling fairly happy. The weather was excellent, as we had come to expect, and we would hopefully spot land within a day or two. The ship had a comfortable rolling motion, and with my sea-legs regained, I swayed comfortably as I walked, feeling particularly at one with the ship. Byrne smiled to greet me, and Grange nodded in a friendly manner.

"It's a lovely day," I grinned, meaning every word I said. Byrne agreed.

"It won't last, though- have you seen those storm clouds on the horizon? I'll wager we hit it some time this evening…Maybe during the first or second dog watch?"

It would delay our arrival, which was a shame. I hurried below again soon to rest before my watch. The lull of the ship rocked me gently to sleep.

But it was rocking violently, when habit and the ship's bell roused me for my watch. I hurriedly donned my waterproofs and thickest clothing, and ran up on deck. It was pouring with rain, and blowing hard, and I feared more than ever for the veracity of my disguise. However, the blackness of the night and the fog helped restore my confidence, and as I met Daniels, one of the midshipmen of deck for our watch, I greeted him cheerfully.

"It's like the apocalypse out here, hey, Mr Daniels?"

"Yes sir! Freezin' too, sir. But hopefully we'll catch sight of land soon. The

Cap'n said he'd be up halfway into our watch, apparently."

"Aye aye, Mr Daniels. Let's get us to our places. Sing out if you see any sunlight."

"Aye aye, sir."

The watch was uneventful, until Captain Wendon appeared on deck about 3am shore time.

Bleary eyed, soggy and frozen, my salute was decidedly squelchy, and I thought groggily that a nasty cold could be the only result of this little storm.

"Westenra?"

What on earth could that tone of voice mean? I braced myself for a reprimand, but suddenly I recognized affection and concern- it was exactly the irritated, slightly worried, annoyed tone I remembered from my half-conscious sleep, when he had lightly scolded me for being beaten by fishermen.

"Sir?" My teeth chattered as I spoke.

"What are you doing on watch in this weather? You're only just recovered, and to visit my mother tomorrow evening- and I tell you, she has absolutely no patience with infirmity."

"Byrne offered, sir but I am well, and I shall toughen up, sir."

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, eh, Jack? Not quite true, I assure you. If you are determined, you must at least stand under the overhang just there. Oh, don't look at me like that, man, it was an order!"

I moved- his flash of anger was rather warming, and his feeble attempt at jocularity was endearing. Forgetting me entirely, he moved fo'rard to talk to Daniels, laving me a little drier and a lot more comfortable about five feet to the right of my correct position.

An hour later, I stumbled into a warm hammock, with every shred of clothing I could find laid over me. Oh for tropical heat!


	2. Visiting Mother

_Sorry for the long hiatus, but my dad was extremely ill, and I had no time to updatemany stories. However, he's much better now, and I'm back on track! Look for the next update soon! Thanks for your support. Luv Es xx_

* * *

**Chapter Two- A visit to Mother...**

The next day, Byrne and I settled down for a whist tutorial. Byrne was, I had to admit, improving quickly, but he had begun so badly that he still had far to go before becoming a tolerable player. We had played four hands, with Byrne learning well, when a shadow loomed over us.

"Westenra? Byrne?" It was the Captain, looking rather angelic with the light beaming brightly from behind him. But his facial expression caused us to rise hastily.

"Yessir?" We answered simultaneously- it was becoming more and more usual- and Captain Wendon seemed in a rather irritable mood.

"Playing without me? And Daniels?" He seemed rather hurt, and I hastened to reassure him- we had grown rather close, and I considered him a friend who would benefit greatly from whatever status I had once I resumed my true identity.

"Of course not, sir."

"No indeed, Cap'n." Byrne added in, "Jack was attempting to improve my game again, so that we may be more evenly matched, sir."

"Very well, very well. We are to leave for my mothers house at exactly one thirty, straight after luncheon. Both of you, remember what I said about presentation."

James seemed to be in a most foul mood, I thought to myself, it is something he would usually trust us with.

But Byrne was already sitting down as Captain Wendon swung round without waiting for our courtesy, and practically ran back to his cabin.

"What do you think he's worried about?" Asked Byrne, puzzled.

"I think…his mother. She sounds…interesting."

I tried to convey my suspicion that Mrs Wendon was indeed one of the types of women I dislike most; one to whom grace, dignity and poise were fairly unfamiliar. In the first week of my 'adventure', I would surely have had no level upon which to meet her, other than extreme politeness, but my time among sailors had taught me very well. I would enjoy her company, amuse, charm, and be utterly unfathomable. It was a disguise I was beginning to tire of.

"Why is he worried? I mean, he invited us, didn't he? I'm sure she's a lovely old lady." Byrne grinned optimistically, and I simply couldn't help meeting his optimism with a grin of my own. Despite my concerns about Senor d'Aljaun and Captain Aubrey and my delight at the thought of seeing Stephen again, all I could think about for the remaining hours of the morning was the anxiety on James Wendon's face.

We left HMS Dominion at precisely twenty past the hour, and the Captain urged the rowing crew to their greatest speed, before looking sheepishly at Byrne and I (who were watching in a sort of amused fashion, our faces completely blank), and suggesting they might slow down now that we neared the quayside. Walking through a beautiful Spanish town, we saw long legged young men desperately trying to sell roses to pretty senorita's and their chaperones, heard the sound of guitars and singing (thank goodness we could not hear the words- I am sure they would have spoiled the idyllic picture completely!), smelled freshly caught salty fish, and felt the heat descend on us like heavy velvet. Rubbing the sweat away with our handkerchiefs, we moved towards the admiralty offices (our second port of call) and away from the dockside. Once towards the center of town, we took several turns before reaching a prosperous looking street, filled with white houses and fresh flowers.

Mrs Wendon's house was the second last on the right, and bunches of gaily colored Spanish flowers bobbed in the slight breeze, scenting the air with a heavy, musky smell. Outside, two soldiers lounged elegantly in the shade.

"What's all this? Soldiers at my door?" Queried Wendon, in an aggressive manner. His bad mood, it seemed, had taken a turn for the worse.

"Morning, sah. Sergeant Ledson of the 11th, at your service. Not to worry, Captain. We're just guardin' Senor d'Aljuan while he visits Mrs. Wendon."

Captain Wendon looked at him, long and hard. He slowly raised an eyebrow. It was a look I had the fortune never to have had aimed at me, but I had seen its power, and was moved almost to pity the soldier, while my mind reeled from the news that Veritas d'Aljuan, the 'trained spy' that was searching for Evelyn, was about to meet me. Even if he didn't know it.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Sergeant Ledson began almost immediately- clearly a veteran- but the Cap'n didn't wait.

"Very well. Carry on."

He started for the door, us following slightly reluctantly, behind. The sergeant clearly did not care to be involved, and had decided (correctly) that it was beyond his call of duty to interfere at this stage. Captain Wendon's face was like ice and fire; I was glad, in a way, for it would make avoiding d'Aljuan much easier on my part. He strode up the steps to the gaily painted front door, and knocked. However, it was clearly some sort of family code, for running feet were heard, and the door was flung open, by a rather young, rather beautiful young lady. My eyes, I realized, were hard, as she flew at him, laughing, and he gladly caught her and swung her around. I softened them, and thought wryly how well this boded for keeping my character before a trained spy.

"Mariana!" He laughed gaily, almost singing her name, and I felt a strange sting of jealousy, as I saw her smooth away the tiredness and wrinkles I had been unable to dislodge, in a mere moment.

"James! I have missed you; why did you go away for so long this time? We have not seen you for what seems like eternity! Come, your mama, she will be anxious to see you, even if she cannot leave that odious little man."

Her accent was tinged with a Latin edge, which I could tell Byrne found rather attractive, and, in her joy, she seemed completely to overlook our presence. He, still chuckling, paused as he was being dragged into the house.

"Mariana, my dear, I have brought some friends to introduce to you and Mother. This is my secretary, Jack Westenra, and one of my best lieutenants, Mr Byrne. Byrne, Westenra, my mothers companion and friends, Miss Mariana Avery."

He introduced us well, and we both stepped forward to bow slightly to her. She gave us courtesy (rather well, I believe) in return, and smiled brightly at us. It was hard not to smile in return, but a seed of jealousy which I could not fathom, had been planted in my heart, and I yearned to return to the ship, where he was my Captain, and I his secretary...

I caught myself thinking this romantic claptrap, and at once pinched my hand sharply. What on earth was I thinking? This was no game, no time for amateurish mistakes! I would need every wit I owned not to be discovered in the next few hours, and could not now, nor for a long time into the future, spare a thought for weak, female, girlish drivel! My family name, my honour, my very life, and those of my friends, relied upon this strange task I had set myself. I could not afford the luxury of those type of feelings.


End file.
